The Bed
by metylerandnaruto
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a sexual experience!
1. The Dream

1The Bed

Chapter 1: The Dream

"Naruto... ooh... Naruto....." said Sasuke, the raven haired Uchiha as he was waking up from the erotic dream that had given him the biggest erection he had ever had. "Yes Sasu'?" Said the yellow haired, blue eyed Jinchuuriki; rolling over to see his lover next to him on the other side of the ruffled bed. "I... I.... I...." Sasuke sundered but before he could finish Naruto interrupted with: "...Just had the most amazing dream ever." Sasuke, not sure if that was a question or Naruto just finishing off his sentence for him (which it was), replied yes, and tried to continue, but yet again Naruto interrupted saying, "and it consisted of me and you having the best sex ever." Sasuke half smiled and nodded. "I could tell because of all the moaning and groaning you did during the nigh. Not to mention the conspicuous boner you have growing", Naruto said hiding the laughter in his words. Sasuke blushed, covering his head under the sheets while trying to push his erection down between his legs.

Naruto smirking, slowly slid his hand up the bed sheets covering his lover until they reached the top. He then grabbed the sheet and pulled it back revealing half of his still blushing raven innocently bitting his lip. Admiring his lovers half-naked pale body, Naruto seductively asked, "You wanna' make that dream reality?" Sasuke's blush immediately turning blood red, said N... nn... no... ba.... baka! But despite his pitiful cry, Naruto already had the sheets completely off him and had Sasuke's erect cock halfway in his warm wet mouth, making his lover moan in complete ecstasy.

To Be Continued....


	2. The BJ

Chapter 2: The BJ

"Mmm", Sasuke moaned, as his blonde lovers mouth slowly came over the middle of his member. Naruto stopped when he noticed the moan, and looked up at his lover, wincing in pleasure. "Does that feel good?" he asked in a muffled voice due to the normal sized dick in his mouth. "Wha.. wha... what the fuck do you think?" he responded in a high pitched pant. Without answering he continued down the warm member until he reached the base. He then stopped and slowly wrapped his long fox-like tongue around Sasuke's cock, receiving yet another moan from his sweating lover.

He waited for a few seconds while pulsating his tongue, then unwrapped, and continued up and down the member in a quickened pace. Sasuke, now fully  
succumbed to the power of lust, grabbed Naruto's spiked hair and pushed his head up and down faster than Naruto alone would. Each time Naruto was  
close to reaching the base of the dick in his mouth, he loosened up his throat muscles allowing him to deep throat his lover. With eyes fully dilated (eyes  
dilate when you are sexually aroused), Sasuke squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he yelled "Oh fuck Naruto!" With no warning he then filled Naruto's mouth  
with his cum.

Naruto, lifting his head off of the slowly deflating cock, swallowed the mouth-full of sperm in his mouth and wiped off the small drops of it he had on his lips.  
He opened his eyes to find Sasuke sleeping on the bed, with sweat dripping off from his body. Naruto, half smiled and was about to curl up against Sasuke  
(accepting the fact that having someone as hot as Sasuke came with a price; the price of him either cuming too early or, him cuming and then falling  
asleep of exhaustion. Both of which, would leave Naruto, unsatisfied), when Sasuke disappeared with a cloud of smoke.


	3. The Surprise

The Bed

Chapter: 3

The Surprise

"Sa... Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously, his half smile faded into that of child who just encountered a new animal. "Sasuke, where are you, where'd you go? Sa-" The blond began but an irritated monotone voice interrupted with: "I'm right here Dobe."

"Sasuke!" The blond chimed, "Where did you go? You had me worried there for a sec." I didn't go anywhere." The raven haired boy said with a sensual smile on his face. "I copied your Shadow Clone jutsu a month ago so I could become adept at it. I figured that this would be the perfect time to try it out." He said with a sly grin appearing on his sexy smooth pale lips. "Okay, but when did you..." Naruto tried to ask but before he could finish, Sasuke, as if mocking him, copied what Naruto had done earlier and finished his sentence with: "... use it?!" In response to Sasuke blurting out the last two words of his question said "Yeah..." "Oh, I had it all planned out after I his under the covers. I realised that that was the perfect opportunity to try out another jutsu I learned." Naruto, now looking at his lover intuitively, crossed his arms and listened. "I used a gen-jutsu Kakashi taught me during the Chuunin exams that he copied from a Mist ninja using his Sharingan back when he was an Anbu. It was a gen-jutsu that slows time." Sasuke said with his teeth appearing out of his mouth, biting his lower lip.

"I used that so I could make a Shadow Clone while I was rolling over off the bed. As soon as I landed, I walked out the door and closed it, grabbed a chair, sat in front of the door and used yet another jutsu I copied form a ninja we faced from one of our B-rank missions. Then I released the gen-jutsu so I could sit and start watching you give my shadow clone a blow-job." Sasuke said seeming very proud of his work.

Naruto's jaw about dropped. He coughed, and laughed at the same time, lifting an eyebrow in amusement and shock. Sasuke continued: "I didn't need to jerk off to it because I was starting to lose my erection, so I remained half-hard just watching it and I knew that once I released my shadow clone, the whole sensation of the experience would rush through me all at once. Which surely would have made me cum If I was already almost there from jerking off. Thus ruining my plan. So the result of it thus far, is me with a full hard on, you unsatisfied, and us both ready to be surprised!" "Surprised about what?" Naruto asked teasingly, adjusting his position to prepare for what was to come. "Surprised about this!" Sasuke yelled as he suddenly went from being on the foot of _The Bed_, to laying on top of the blonde ready to begin the second part of their erotic adventure.

To Be Continued...


	4. The Climax

Chapter 4: The Climax

Just then, Sasuke quickly flipped Naruto over, inserted a finger into his mouth to coat it with his built in lubricant, and then in the blonde uke's hole. In reaction to the intrusion, Naruto let out a pitiful whimper which got Sasuke so excited, that he skipped a couple of steps (as if he hadn't already) and inserted yet another finger. Just not coated and Naruto not prepped. This second intrusion caused another whimper, this time not pitiful, but more sexy.

Sasuke had had enough. He skipped even more steps and slipped his digits out, took his black boxers off, and with just a little bit of saliva on the target leftover from the fingers, he jammed his penis into Naruto's hole. This time receiving not a moan, but a load muffled moan coming from Naruto's mouth in the pillow.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Sasuke yelled; as he pulled back and forced it back in again. Naruto's hole was so warm and tender; it felt like Sasuke was being given another blowjob. It felt so good; he couldn't get enough of it. Naruto being impatient and selfish, realizing that Sasuke was going too slow for Naruto to enjoy demanded that Sasuke step up the pace. Snapping back to reality, Sasuke realized that he was supposed to satisfy both of them, not just him, kindly obliged.

With this being Sasuke's first time as seme, his penis had now reached a length even he didn't realize it could. Thus allowing him to hit Naruto's prostate head on (literally). Making Naruto scream in ecstasy. Sasuke being new to this didn't know what he'd hit. He thought it was a bone. But after hearing Naruto scream and say: "Right there! Hit it again! Don't stop! Fuck!" He quickly got the picture and continued his thrusts.

In out. In out. In out. Naruto thought he was in heaven though he was gripping the bed sheets even tighter with each of the raven's insertions. Sasuke, pretty much feeling the same thing as Naruto, except he felt had to work to get there. Drops of sweat falling off from Sasuke's chin and landing on Naruto's tailbone triggered a surprise turn off. Naruto realized that sweat that was not his, being on his body was not something he liked during sex.

So as if acting on instinct, Naruto leaned back lifting Sasuke up with him, pushed Sasuke back with his elbow, forcing him to turn around. Ounce he did, the original seme inserted the throbbing cock into his tender ass as he slowly slid down onto the original uke.

Sasuke, still wanting at least a little bit of control, grabbed the blondes shoulders and pushed him down while simultaneously thrusting his hips upwards, thus returning the pace, adding to the pleasure.

"Oh… uh… uh… uhhh… yeah… Sasuke! Fuck me harder!" Naruto begged. Sasuke, not thinking twice about the sexy plea, again did as he was asked and slammed Naruto down harder while thrusting his hips upward with more force than ever. Ramming into Naruto's prostate again, made Naruto scream. Naruto then leaned forward and captured Sasuke's Lips in a passionate kiss, which lasted for what seemed like forever. As they finally stopped for air, their tongues were still connected by a thin strand of saliva. Ounce it broke, it fell down and landed on Sasuke's chest and made him tremble.

By now, Sasuke was near completion. He sat up, wrapped his arms around his blonde, kissed him ounce more, and with one final thrust he made the both of them cum at the same time. The sound of their moans in unity was so intoxicating; it made them both cum more.

Naruto collapsed on the Raven-Haired Uchiha, his dick still inside him. "Was that fun?" Sasuke asked jokingly. "Of course it wa-huuuuuss!!!" Naruto said, as Sasuke thrusted into him just one more time for kicks.

The End


End file.
